The Most Important Thing is Being Friends
by Writer in Da House
Summary: After the events of "Journey Beyond Sodor", James feels he is responsible for the near-death of one of his best friends and fears that his boasting and teasing has gone too far. Can Thomas convince him otherwise and show him that their friendship is all that matters?


Thomas and James had just returned to the Island of Sodor after their big adventure on the Mainland and both of them were quite exhausted. Thomas had stolen James' cars after he teased him about not being the Fat Controller's favorite engine and had gotten lost and trapped in the Steelworks by Hurricane and Frankie. James had gone after him to bring him back and the he himself got trapped in the Steelworks before Thomas teamed up with the experimental engines Merlin, Theo, and Lexi to save him. They were successful however, Hurricane's wheels had gotten melted and Thomas was almost killed when scrap magnet had grabbed him. Safe back on Sodor, the pair just wanted to relax, but the other engines, especially Percy wanted to know more, so Thomas and James told the rest of the Steam Team their story. When they were finished, the others were in awe.

"Whoa! You almost got scrapped?" asked Percy.

"And you both were trapped in the Steelworks by those 2 other engines?" added Emily. "That's sounds scary." Henry silently agreed.

"Well, at least you both are back safe and sound." said Edward. "You had the rest of us worried."

The other engines mumbled their agreements. Just then, the Fat Controller pulled back up. "Ah, Thomas, James. I hear you've had quite the adventure. I you both don't mind heading down to Knapford, I'd like to hear all about it." He stated.

Thomas and James glanced nervously at each other, but nonetheless, they did as the Fat Controller asked. "Uh, yes sir!" they answered simultaneously as the Fat Controller climbed onto Thomas and they headed off to Knapford.

Arriving at the big station, the Fat Controller climbed down stood in front of them on the second platform. "Okay now, do either of you wish to start?" he asked.

Thomas felt he was at fault for the previous 2 day's events and began to tell the story of how he stole James' special train and took it to the Mainland. He also told him about Theo, Lexi, and Merlin and about Hurricane and Frankie and how the pair had trapped him in the Steelworks. James then pitched in about leaving Sodor the previous night to find Thomas, how Frankie and Hurricane tricked him into waiting for Thomas at the Steelworks, and about how Thomas and the experimental engines rescued him and Thomas almost getting melted down in the process.

When they were finished, the Fat Controller was speechless. He was trying to process how he could've lot Thomas over the incident. When he was done, he let out a sigh of relief and addressed the 2 engines.

"Well, I'm very happy that you both are safe." he said exhaustedly.

Thomas decided to speak up. "Sir, it's my fault that this happened. I took James' cars without permission because I wanted to be your favorite engine after James said he was your favorite. I'm very sorry sir."

To his surprise, the Fat Controller's expression softened. "Thomas," he began. "After Henry had his accident, the only reason I chose James to take the cars to the Mainland was because I already knew he had the fuel capacity to handle long distance journeys. You're all my favorite engines and the best I or any controller could ever ask for."

Thomas smile, but James looked down at his buffers before speaking. "Thomas and Sir, I think that this incident was my fault. I teased Thomas about him not being the favorite engine in the first place. His reaction of taking my cars to prove he was the supposed favorite was a completely normal reaction. I would've done the same thing."

The Fat Controller studied James before smiling gently. "That's very honest of you James and I thank you. And I'm sorry for not staying on task as well as I could have. That morning, there were so many trains coming and going and with Henry out of action, I had such as hard time keeping track of everything that by the time Thomas had made off with your cars, I didn't care who did or took what, as long as it got done."

Thomas and James smiled with relief. "Thank you sir!" said James.

The Fat Controller thought for a moment before turning back to Thomas and James. "You know, the last 2 days events made me realize that Thomas' fuel capacity is larger than I thought it was. After all, you were able to make it as far as the outskirts of Bridlington before having to refuel. And that's all the way on the Mainland's east coast."

"Yeah!" said Thomas. "It was fun and I made it pretty far."

"From what I hear, you almost made it and I'll bet that if you didn't get lost, you could've made it to Bridlington Goods Yard without stopping." replied the Fat Controller thoughtfully. "You know what, since you both worked hard in the last couple days and that since I now know that Thomas can handle long-distance journeys, would you two like to take turns delivering goods to the Mainland?" he asked.

Thomas and James lit up, Thomas especially because he had never been trusted with long-distance runs before. "Oh, yes sir! Thank you sir!" they both responded.

The Fat Controller chuckled. "That settles it!" he exclaimed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get going and you two should get some sleep. There's still lots to do tomorrow and I think Annie, Clarabel, and your passengers will be happy to have you back Thomas. Especially after yesterday's rough ride." He said, glancing at James who turned as red as his paint with embarrassment. He then hopped into his car and drove off leaving Thomas and James alone in the station.

James glanced nervously over at Thomas. "Thomas, are we cool?" he asked. "Despite that I was the one who teased you into taking my cars and almost getting scrapped?"

Thomas smiled at his friend. "Of course we are James!" he exclaimed. "I forgive you as much as you forgave me! After all, nobody has to be or is the favorite. The most important thing is being friends!"

James heartily agreed and the pair shared a laugh as they puffed back to Tidmouth and the rest of their friends knowing that their friendship was secure.


End file.
